This invention relates generally to tools, and more specifically to layout and evaluation tools used for construction projects.
A variety of tools exist which are used to layout construction sites and evaluate existing structures or construction projects in progress. Carpenters, for example, are often charged with layouts and construction of various projects. For example, wall framing and finishing, roofline construction and finishing, banister and railing construction, patio and deck construction, and framing for sidewalks, pathways, and the like often require great attention to design details which carpenters, among others, must incorporate into the final construction. One problem which carpenters must face is accurate and efficient location of angles and distances in laying out construction sites, and in cutting construction materials to complete projects.
A variety of tools exist which carpenters presently use to measure angles for layout of construction sites and fabrication of structures. For example, roofing or framing squares and various protractor tools are available which allow carpenters and construction tools to measure angles for site layout and to mark construction pieces for cutting during fabrication of a structure. Such known angle measuring tools are, however, disadvantaged in several aspects.
For example, except for very small layouts and small construction components, it typically takes two workers to layout sites, measure larger pieces for fabrication, and evaluate existing constructions or constructions in progress. One worker is typically needed to hold the measuring tool at a predetermined location, while another worker is needed to extend a string line to a location some distance away from the tool. In a cooperative manner, the worker with the measuring tool directs the worker with the string line to adjust the position of the string until the desired angle is obtained, and then to set a marker on the site (e.g., a stake or a flag) or to mark a construction workpiece for cutting. For various reasons, however, it is not always easy to dedicate two workers to such tasks, and it would be desirable if such tasks could be efficiently performed by only one person, potentially saving time and expense for construction projects.
Additionally, existing tools are generally designed for use in one particular orientation by the user (e.g., measurement from a horizontal edge). If a user attempts to use the tool in another orientation (e.g., measurement from a vertical position), the user must adapt and use the tool differently, sometimes requiring mathematical computation or adjustment to the reading of the tool to measure or mark certain angles. It would be desirable to provide a tool which may be more or less universally used in the same manner in a variety of positions and orientations by the user, thereby simplifying use of the tools and prevent mistakes due to mathematical errors.
Still further, when evaluating existing structures for improvement, repair, or finishing work, known layout and measuring tools are not that helpful in determining angles. For example, on-site determination of the pitch of a roof, an unknown angle between two elements, or the centerline of a circle or arc is generally determined by measurement of distances and mathematical formulas, and not by direct measurement with tools. It would be desirable to provide a tool that is more capable of directly evaluating existing structures without mathematical computation.